


Стив и Роджерс

by ptero



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Brooklyn, Double Anal Penetration, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptero/pseuds/ptero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это тоже нормально в твоё время?<br/>— Нормально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стив и Роджерс

**Author's Note:**

> блиц-кинк-фест, заявка 18: военный!Стив|Стив из 21 века/бруклинский Баки, без скинии!Стива рядом, Баки трахают с двух сторон, а потом даббл пенетрейшен

Это первый человек, которого они видят здесь, в казалось бы застывшем или умершем городе. Его невзрачный будничный вид и заученные механические движения возвращают Стиву чувство реальности.  
Город не застыл и не умер, просто спит ранним утром.  
Человек скидывает на мокрый асфальт стопку упакованных в полиэтилен газет и, замечая их двоих, неприветливо цедит сквозь зубы:  
— Слишком рано. Через час, парни.  
Стив, щурясь, разглядывает обложку. Куда приведёт конфликт в Старом Свете, Европа отказывает в помощи, в середине сезона Уолтерс был продан Цинциннати Редс за пятьдесят тысяч. Всё это уже произошло в его прошлом.  
В правом верхнем углу он читает дату: «13 июня 1938 года». Память молчит. Озарение не случается. Он работал, снимал вместе с Баки квартиру, кажется, где-то рядом. Больше ничего сказать не может.  
— Идём, — говорит ему второй он. — 13 июня 1938 года.  
Он тоже посмотрел дату. Ничего удивительного, что они думают одинаково и делают одинаковые вещи, ведь они, чем бы это ни объяснялось, одинаковые личности.  
— Что ты помнишь об этом дне? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Ровным счётом ничего. Может, не знаю… — второй он пожимает плечами. — Уолтерс для нас что-то значит?  
— Если только это.  
Стив сразу же узнал район и не ошибся. Они идут в одном направлении, не сговариваясь, по знакомой улице и привычно, через сколько-то лет, сворачивают в нужный переулок. Утренний воздух в тени становится ещё более прохладным и сырым.  
— Случайная дата, — делает вывод Стив.  
Но не случайная местность, и, быть может, не обсуждая это вслух, они возвращаются к себе домой, чтобы там найти ответ.  
— Да, возможно. Остановимся на этом, — говорит второй он. — Тот, кто это сделал, выбрал случайную дату, чтобы перенести нас в прошлое. Но почему именно нас, именно в этом возрасте. Именно в Бруклин. Я был в Европе. Ты тоже. Нас здесь сейчас трое, мы и тот, что живёт в своём времени. Может, дело как раз в третьем.  
— Ты сейчас сказал о путешествиях во времени? — с удивлением переспрашивает Стив.  
— О путешествиях во времени. Я не знаю, есть ли какие-нибудь правила… можно ли рассказывать о будущем более молодой версии меня, например. Или случайным прохожим. Видеть друг друга и взаимодействовать с сами собой мы можем. Ты рассёк мне висок, я выбил тебе зуб, и вселенная не схлопнулась, Земля не прекратила своё вращение...  
«Не схлопнулась», — удивлённо повторяет про себя Стив. Он даже не знает точно значение этого слова, лишь догадывается. Удивительно, он не читал накануне никаких таких книг. Он вообще ничего не читал уже давно. Но он отчего-то чувствует облегчение, наконец-то находя между ними различие.  
— Скажи ещё, что у тебя есть другая версия, — замечая, что Стив его не слушает, говорит второй он.  
— Конечно, есть.  
Они останавливаются под окнами их дома. Света на втором этаже нет. На работу они с Баки уходили рано, и, вероятно, сейчас их нет в квартире.  
— После войны я вернусь сюда? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Нет, — слишком быстро и резко отвечает его двойник.  
— Ты решил нарушить это правило? Путешествия во время, не рассказывать о будущем, — напоминает ему Стив. Что вызвало такую реакцию? От подозрения неприятно щемит в груди. Дом и Баки связаны неразрывно, и ему неприятно думать об их расставании. Даже если оно будет закономерно. Умом он понимает, что они должны завести свои семья, жениться. Баки на одной из своих девушек, а Стив на Пегги… он надеется.  
Или... Баки не вернётся?  
Второй он не улавливает его настроение или, наоборот, пытается отвлечь.  
— Эта квартира тебе никогда не нравилась, — со смешком объясняет он. — Два квартала до автобусной остановки. Ты не мог пройти это расстояние, не задохнувшись.  
Но сейчас-то может. Дело не в этом.  
На последнем этаже громко хлопает окно и слышится короткая ругань. Эти двое всегда рано просыпались.  
Второй он прослеживает его взгляд.  
— От соседей ты тоже не был в восторге... Помнишь? Мебель надо было менять, но денег на это вечно не хватало, — продолжает его двойник. — В общем, в этой квартире тебе нравился только Баки.  
— Даже не спорю, — охотно соглашается Стив, и, так как он всё равно сказал это имя, спрашивает: — Когда мы вернёмся с войны, между нами с Баки останется всё как прежде?  
Он не может поймать взгляд своего двойника: тот старательно отводит глаза.  
— Когда я вернусь с войны, женюсь, и он тоже... наши пути не разойдутся? — Стив повторяет вопрос на новый лад, желая, несмотря ни на что получить ответ.  
— Нет, не разойдутся, — без эмоций отвечает второй он.  
— И он… жив сейчас? То есть там, где ты существуешь, он жив?  
— Жив. Ты так и не рассказал мне о своей версии, — переводит тему его двойник, но Стив не против. Он узнал, что хотел, и вздыхает с облегчением.  
— Как я всё объясняю? Мы были в Македонии. База Гидры. Мы отметили успешную операцию. Морита достал водку...  
— Постой-ка. Ты решил, что сейчас ты в пьяном бреду?  
— Что-то такое.  
Очень осязаемом бреду. Стив трогает языком лунку выбитого зуба.  
Хотя он мог выбить его сам, упав.  
— Ты не пил ни перед заданием, ни после. И пока ты не знаешь... — его двойник еле уловимо мрачнеет лицом. — Если ты считаешь всё вокруг бредом, зачем спрашивал о Баки? Он же рядом с тобой. Спит, или пытается тебя откачать.  
Не давая Стиву объясниться, второй он неожиданно смеётся.  
— Я помню, что миссис Левинсон просыпалась рано. И ей не понравится, что мы стоим под её окнами. Даже если это твой бред, я не хочу с ней встречаться.  
— Да, точно, — морщится Стив. — Мы отгребём от неё даже сейчас, когда выросли на голову.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице молча, чтобы не будить соседей, и Стив всё время думает над своей версией, уверен ли он в ней, если что-то спрашивает у этого человека о своём будущем, и помнит ли он, чтобы хоть капля алкоголя попадала ему в рот вечером накануне.  
Стив поддевает ногой половик, под которым должен быть ключ, но его нет. Второй он просто поворачивает ручку и толкает незапертую дверь.  
— Хотел спросить, — говорит Стив, когда они закрывают дверь и, снова не сговариваясь, проходят на кухню по тёмному коридору.  
— Да? — бормочет под нос второй он, не оборачиваясь.  
— После войны я уеду на ферму? Буду выращивать овощи или разводить скот?  
— Почему ты так решил? — пожимает плечами его двойник. Он открывает кран, набирает воду в стакан и, поворачиваясь к нему, прислоняется к столу.  
Стив красноречиво оглядывает его рубашку и джинсы.  
— В моём времени почти все так одеваются.  
— Интересно... Что там ещё изменится?  
— Доживёшь — и сам всё увидишь, — на полном серьёзе отвечает его двойник. Он ополаскивает пустой стакан и ставит его на стол.  
— Долго ждать.  
Второй он открывает холодильник и, наклоняясь, внимательно рассматривает полки.  
— Я женюсь? — Стив решает спросить прямо.  
— Нам, на самом деле, этого хватало? — вздыхает его двойник, и Стив уже думает, что тот решил проигнорировать его вопрос. — Нет, не женишься. Не торопись переживать. Ты точно не один.  
— Я не буду один? То есть я не женюсь, а буду с ней просто жить?  
— Ты правильно понял.  
— И её, — он чувствует гнев: его двойник кого-то использует или обманывает, — это устраивает?  
— Ага.  
— Скажи ещё, что в твоё время это считается нормальным.  
— Так оно и есть, — второй он громко хлопает дверцей холодильника, так ничего не взяв.  
У них разница в возрасте лет пять-семь. Если бы было полвека, Стив поверил бы в эти небылицы.  
У кого-то из соседей жалобно скрипит кровать и слышно недовольное бормотание. Стены будто из картона. Стив уже забыл, как отчётливо он всё слышал, радио, громкие разговоры, словно они раздавались не у соседей, а в его квартире.  
— Ты на самом деле её... Я на самом деле её не люблю?  
Его двойник бросает на него странный взгляд, который Стив не может распознать.  
— Любил всю свою сознательную жизнь, — раздельно произносит второй он, окончательно ставя Стива в тупик.  
Всю его сознательную жизнь? Он считал, что всё время они говорили о Пегги. Он хочет спросить о ней прямо, но не решается.  
Ни одна из его знакомых девушек не походила на эту роль. У него даже никогда не было второго свидания, и первых не было бы, если бы не Баки. У него никакого не было.  
— Ты не скажешь, кто она? Стыдно признаться, я не помню. Любил всю жизнь, живу с ней и не женился...  
Второй он поднимает взгляд и резко меняется в лице.  
— Бог ты мой, Стив, на ком ты хочешь жениться? И какого чёрта ты до сих пор торчишь здесь и не убрался на работу?  
От знакомого голоса сердце уходит в пятки. Стив оглядывается назад.  
Баки, стоя в дверном проёме в майке и пижамных штанах, заспанно трёт глаза. Стив смотрит, как в замедленной съёмке, как он, зевая, потягивается, застывает, замечая их, медленно опускает руки и делает шаг назад. Глаза округляются от ужаса. Но он сразу же приходит в себя, сжимает кулаки, взгляд ужесточается.  
Стив снова вспоминает, у них в доме такая слышимость, что соседи сразу же вызовут полицию.  
Второй он делает два шага вперёд, задевая плечом Стива, обхватывает Баки одной рукой, прижимает к своей груди и зажимает ладонью рот.  
Баки мычит, пинает ногой и дёргается в нечеловечески-сильной хватке: у него есть шансы сломать себе рёбра, а не вырваться.  
— Полегче, — выдыхает Стив.  
— Это же я, Стив, — второй он шепчет Баки на ухо. — Я участвовал в эксперименте, мне вкололи сыворотку суперсолдата, после неё я стал таким. Подрос на целую голову и могу тебя удержать, извини, если слишком сильно, Бак. В прошлое Рождество ты затащил меня на каток, я боялся и говорил, что ты хочешь меня угробить, ты разбил колено, а я так и не упал ни разу. Если я тебя сейчас отпущу…  
Баки пристально смотрит на Стива, и тот добавляет:  
— Мы сами не понимаем, почему нас двое. Он считает, что что-то отправило нас в прошлое. А я… ладно, я считаю, что это…  
— Он почему-то считает всё это пьяным бредом, — заканчивает за него двойник. — Хотя как пил, не может вспомнить.  
— Я не говорил... — Стив морщится. — Он прав.  
— Если я отпущу тебя, Бак, ты не будешь драться или кричать?  
Баки тяжело вздыхает, замирает на некоторое время и наконец-то медленно кивает. Двойник осторожно его отпускает.  
— Серьёзно? — он отходит назад, глядя на них и потирая левое предплечье. — А если бы я не согласился? Вы привязали бы меня к стулу и заткнули рот кляпом? Придушили бы?  
— Нет, ничего такого, конечно, — растерянно отвечает Стив, а его двойник что-то бормочет.  
— А что? Когда я родился? — вдруг спрашивает Баки. — Скажите дату рождения.  
— 10 марта, — отвечает двойник.  
— Что ты мне подарил на прошлый день рождения?  
— Я тебя нарисовал.  
— И что я сделал с твоим подарком?  
— Ты спрятал его на антресолях, сказав, что я слишком тебе польстил, — отвечает уже Стив.  
— Да? — удивляется Баки. — Я уже забыл… Как тебя называет моя самая младшая сестра?  
— «Сопляк». Иногда «недоросток» и «малыш».  
— Интересно, что она скажет сейчас, — Баки фыркает от смеха.  
Атмосфера, как по волшебству, разряжается.  
— Путешествия во времени или слишком выпил? Я за второй вариант, — говорит Баки, проскальзывая рядом со Стивом, на кухню. — Потому что я тоже вчера выпил. 2:1. Но не твой сон, а мой.  
Он чиркает спичкой, зажигая плиту, и гремит чайником.  
— У тебя выходной? — спрашивает двойник.  
— Ага… Я буду называть тебя Роджерс, — Баки показывает на него пальцем, — а его Стивом, чтобы не запутаться.  
Стив кивает, а Роджерс говорит:  
— Хорошо.  
Баки, снова протискиваясь рядом со Стивом.  
— Не с вашими плечами сидеть на этой кухне. Было больно? — уже из коридора спрашивает он.  
Стив с Роджерсом переглядываются.  
— Немного! — отвечает второй.  
Слышно, как в ванной Баки включает воду.  
— Сейчас что ты об этом думаешь? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Пока ничего нового.  
Они задевают друг друга плечами. Им и вправду здесь не хватает места.  
Роджерс выключает чайник и вынимает из шкафа жестяную банку с кофе. Стив ставит перед ним три кружки.  
Когда Баки выходит из ванной, уже переодевшись, они ждут его в спальне, сидя на их кровати и придвинув к ней стол и стул.  
— Ты только что согласился с версией моего второго я, — говорит Роджерс. — Значит, 2:1?  
— Ага, выпил вчера. Тебя развезло от пару глотков. Я, видимо, хорошо набрался. Я, наверное, сейчас ещё сплю. Валяюсь на полу. Но надеюсь, я смог дойти до кровати. Спасибо, — говорит Баки, забирая с тарелки сделанный Стивом бутерброд.  
— Ты часто во сне умываешься и чистишь зубы?  
— На всякий случай. Я мог и ошибиться.  
Они молча косятся друг на друга, перекусывая бутербродами и запивая их кофе. Стив думает, что только сейчас он видит, как изменился Баки по сравнению с тем другим, с которым он виделся вчера. Он был слишком занят, чтобы не заметить это раньше?  
И даже сейчас его гложет мысль, что в его времени, пока он здесь пьёт горький крепкий кофе, события текут своим чередом, и он, получается, бросил свою команду, своих друзей. Он надеется, что это неправда, и он проснётся на следующее утро с сильной головной болью, но не позже, чем остальные.  
Баки ставит на стол чашку и стряхивает с домашних брюк крошки.  
— Теперь все девушки в округе твои, Стив Роджерс? — спрашивает он, складывая руки на коленях.  
— Нет. Даже... — Стив запинается. Зачем что скрывать? — Даже одной нет.  
— Господи, что им ещё надо? — Баки закатывает глаза.  
— Он даже долго колесил по Америке и Европе с десятком полуголых красавиц, — говорит Роджерс.  
— Которые считали тебя такой же девочкой из кордебалета, как и они, — напоминает ему Стив. — Настоящие герои, те, кем они восхищались, сидели в зале, когда мы выступали.  
Баки внимательно наблюдает за ними.  
— А что с тобой, Роджерс? — спрашивает он. — Ты старше Стива. У тебя тоже ничего не изменилось?  
— У меня были девушки. У тебя всё ещё впереди, — говорит он Стиву. — А сейчас рядом со мной человек, которого я люблю.  
Стив не уверен, что хочет знать что-то ещё после их недавнего разговора. Он, показывая, что не заинтересован в продолжение, собирает со стола чашки.  
— Она красивая? — Баки улыбается.  
— Он красивый, — отвечает Роджерс. — Я не говорил, что это девушка.  
Стив вздрагивает, и чашки звенят в его руках. На лице Баки застывает улыбка.  
Они в тишине смотрят друг на друга.  
— Это тоже нормально в твоё время? — прерывая их неловкую паузу, цедит сквозь зубы Стив.  
— Нормально.  
Зачем он врёт? Это также как... чернокожий президент или женщина. Уж скорее, Стив поверит в это.  
Он хочет, чтобы Баки его поддержал, но тот спрашивает:  
— Вы любите друг друга?  
— Он говорит, что любит меня всю жизнь. Я его тоже. Но он раньше меня, ещё тогда, когда мы были подростками, осознал свои чувства.  
Стиву не составляет труда сложить два и два. Он видит, как лицо Баки озаряется пониманием. В его глазах нет ни ужаса, ни отвращения, только удивление. Стив шумно выдыхает.  
— Странно, — Баки оборачивается к нему. — Вы ведь один человек.  
— Я не сразу себе в этом признался, — говорит Роджерс.  
— Как это ощущается?  
— Чудесно.  
— Расскажи мне.  
— Я не думаю, Баки, что это правильно.  
— В моём сне ты можешь нарушать свои правила.  
Стив даже не сразу понимает, о чём они говорят. Отчего-то сдавливает в груди. Он чувствует себя среди них чужим.  
Он всё-таки собирает со стола чашки и встаёт с кровати.  
— Стив, — он слышит голос Баки, а потом говорит Роджерс:  
— Он никуда не денется.  
Стив чуть не разбивает чашки, неаккуратно складывая их в раковину, жадно пьёт воду из-под крана, идёт в туалет, чтобы отлить, чересчур тщательно намыливает и моет руки, умывается и смотрит на себя в зеркало.  
Он должен сказать себе — несколько раз было. Ему снился Баки в снах, в которых стыдно признаться. Он мастурбировал и кончал, представляя не симпатичную девушку, а Баки, и старался тут же забыть об этом.  
Если ему всё снится?..  
Если это правда, и в будущем он будет говорить об этом так прямо и просто, как нечего делать, не боясь осуждения друзей, знакомых и тюремного срока, трибунала?  
«Никуда не денется».  
Ведь это не будет считаться трусостью?  
Он обхватывает ладонью ручку входной двери, но так и не поворачивает.  
Роджерс его смелее.  
Он завидует своему будущему.  
Эти двое не замечают его возвращение. Они медленно, мягко, закрыв глаза, целуются. Роджерс положил ладонь сзади на шею Баки, а Баки запустил пальцы в его волосы на затылке. Стив не чувствует отвращение, глядя, как его копия целует Баки. Только иррациональную ревность.  
Он не хочет смотреть на своего двойника. Он хочет быть на его месте.  
Они отстраняются друг от друга. Баки смотрит на него, растерянно улыбаясь, кивает ему, понимая.  
Он будет смешон, наверное. По сравнению со своим двойником.  
Стив, пытаясь унять дрожь, подходит к Баки, опускается на пол перед ним, вынуждая самому наклониться и коснуться его губ своими. Выходит несмело и неуклюже, из-за него, но лучше, чем случайные поцелуи с девушками и чем он мог представить.  
Баки сползает со стула на пол, обнимает за шею, вновь целует. Стив прижимает его к себя, сдерживая себя, чтобы не сжать слишком сильно, не повредить, не сломать кости и не оставить синяки. Он отдаёт инициативу. Баки прикусывает его губы, лижет, толкается языком внутрь. Поцелуй становится жёстче и глубже.  
— Я предпочитаю... думать, что это... мой сон, — тяжело дыша, шепчет ему в рот Баки. — Даже если это не так, скорее всего, не так. Я буду потом жалеть, если что-то хотел, но не сделал. А ты?  
Стив убирает за ухо его мягкие и непослушные волосы, проводит по щеке.  
Он никогда не был трусом, и он не хочет завидовать своему будущему.  
— Я тоже.  
Баки улыбается ему.  
Стив готов смотреть на него вечно, но позади раздаются шаги, и Баки, выпутываясь из его объятий, поднимается на ноги. Стив чуть не забыл, что здесь есть ещё один.  
Он с досадой думает, что Баки и Роджерс уже о чём-то договорились, пока были одни. Они отодвигают стол и стул, сворачивают постели на обеих кроватях и стягивают на пол матрасы. Кровь приливает к лицу. В груди сдавливает, не хватает воздуха, будто бы через столько времени возвращается астма. Стив глубоко дышит. Он краем глаза замечает, как Роджерс достаёт из кармана тюбик с кремом из ванной и бросает его на матрас.  
Стив вздрагивает, когда Баки обнимает его сзади за плечи. От его тепла Стив успокаивается, и дышать становится легче.  
— У него из нас троих больше всего опыта, но он тоже не уверен и боится, — тихо говорит Баки.  
Стив оборачивается к нему.  
— Я не боюсь. Если ты не уверен...  
— Даже не думай, что ты сможешь сбежать, — не даёт ему договорить Баки.  
Он расправляет майку Стив из его форменных брюк. Стив задерживает дыхание, когда он ведёт с исследовательским интересом ладонью по прессу вверх и задевает соски. Он и Баки и раньше часто дотрагивались друг до друга, но не так.  
Баки цепляет на груди и ощупывает жетоны, и Стив отступает на полшага и стягивает с себя майку, и Баки, звеня ими, их рассматривает.  
Пока они раздевают друга, Роджерс стоит поодаль, расстёгивая рубашку и глядя на них, не отрываясь. Стив ловит его тяжёлый и тёмный взгляд, сразу же и безошибочно узнаёт обжигающую огнём, одну на двоих ревность. Она, как ни странно, успокаивает. Напоминает ему, что они — одно целое. Его хватает ненадолго, ровно до тех пор, пока Баки не отстраняет его руки и говорит:  
— Немного подожди.  
Стив напряжённо смотрит, как они ложатся на матрас, Баки опускается на спину, Роджерс протягивает руку, чтобы взять тюбик. Стив умом понимает, что так лучше, если он второй опытнее их двоих, но с трудом справляется с чувствами. Он сглатывает, когда Баки разводит колени и приподнимает бёдра. Роджерс нависает над ним, опираясь одной рукой возле головы, целует и что-то, что не может расслышать Стив, шепчет. Он видит, как двигается рука Роджерса, цепляется за детали — как он вставляет внутрь пальцы и слегка их разводит. Стива бросает в жар от мысли, что где-то в будущем, всё это, приводящее его в смятение, станет для них привычным.  
Роджерс убирает пальцы и снова берёт тюбик, а Баки шире разводит колени. Стив думает, и от одной мысли, от возбуждения, стыда и обиды, у него кружится голова, что он должен быть первым, но Баки даже не смотрит на него. Он смотрит пристально и жарко на Роджерса, только на Роджерса, кусает губы, сдерживая стон, когда Роджерс медленно двигается вперёд.  
Стиву от возбуждения чуть ли не больно, он сжимает свой стоящий член, начинает двигать рукой, не желая, но подстраиваясь под их ритм, сильные размеренные толчки, думая, что Баки забыл, что он тоже здесь, и ему досталось только наблюдать, как другой он занимается с ним любовью.  
— Стив, — выдыхает Баки, поворачивая голову и смотря на него из-под ресниц. — Иди ко мне, — он зажмуривается, когда Роджерс толкается в него быстро и жёстко, почти зло.  
Стив слушается, опускается рядом с ним на матрас, стараясь не сталкиваться с Роджерсом взглядом.  
Баки протягивает руку к его члену, сжимает и проводит по всей длине, тянется ещё ближе всем телом. Выходит нескладно и неумело, но Стиву этого достаточно. Он разочарованно стонет, когда Баки отпускает его член.  
Роджерс выходит из него, тянет Баки за локоть, помогая подняться, и, переворачивая его к себе спиной, ставит на колени. Баки вновь сжимает его член, наклоняется, проводит языком, вырывая у Стива протяжный стон и лишая его последних мыслей, обхватывает его губами, задыхается и отстраняется, когда от толчка Роджерса член входит глубоко в горло. Но позволяет Роджерсу сделать это ещё раз.  
На третий раз Стив кончает. Слишком быстро.  
Он стыдится отсутствием у себя выдержки. Баки смотрит на него снизу вверх, языком собирает с его члена последние капли. Стив ловит его взгляд, в котором нет и намёка на разочарование, только вожделение, и от этого взгляда Стив снова возбуждается.  
Он не уверен, что делать дальше. Он хочет ещё, но не решается попросить повторить. Баки прижимается щекой к его бедру, не отпускает, пока Роджерс, сбиваясь с ритма, быстро и грубо толкается. Стив наблюдает, как Роджерс с вскриком кончает и тяжело дышит, закрыв глаза. Так он выглядит со стороны?  
Когда он выходит и отпускает Баки, тот опускается на матрас и перекатывается на спину. Он ещё не кончил, но отталкивает руку Стива, который тот тянет к его члену. Вместо того Баки обнимает его за шею и притягивает к себе, раздвигая колени, зажимает ими его бёдра, не давая сомневаться. Стив входит в него, замирает, дрожа. Сердце бешено колотиться в ушах.  
— Господи... не получи сердечный приступ, — голос Роджерса действует, как холодный душ.  
Стив сжимает зубы до скрипа.  
Баки закатывает глаза, с шумным вздохом бьёт его по плечу кулаком, сжимает его член в себе и поддаётся вперёд бёдрами, заставляя начать двигаться. Внутри Баки очень жаркий и очень влажный от крема и спермы. Он повторяет: его, Стива, спермы, не чужой. Но он сравнивает себя с ним, и Баки, наверное, сравнивает. Стив не хочет быть вторым. Он наблюдает за Баки, слегка меняя угол, находя тот, что заставляет Баки вскрикивать и стонать от удовольствия. Он вбивается в него быстро и сильно, жадно запоминая стоны и всхрипы, и выражение его лица, и надеется, что продержится намного дольше, чем в первый раз, и кончает сразу же после Баки, когда тот сжимает его в себе сильно и невыносимо жарко.  
Стив осторожно из него выходит и ложится рядом на матрас. Баки, кажется, дремлет, закрыв глаза, но когда Стив кладёт ему на бедро ладонь, накрывает её своей рукой.  
Они лежат в неподвижности и тишине достаточно долго, пока в спальню не возвращается Роджерс. Он приносит пару мокрых полотенец и воду для Баки, и для Стива.  
Баки пьёт, сжимая чашку чуть подрагивающими пальцами, и, будто бы ничего такого сейчас здесь не произошло, расспрашивает Роджерса о бейсболе, но тот не даёт конкретного ответа ни на один вопрос.  
— Да ты шутишь. Как был придурком, так и остался, — Баки смеётся.  
Роджерс пожимает плечами.  
— Тебе нравилось моё постоянство. Правда, Стив?  
— Да, — выдавливает он из себя. О чём они говорят? Разве сейчас время для таких разговоров?  
— Вот вы и объединились против меня.  
Баки фыркает, перегибаясь через Стива, чтобы поставить чашку на пол, и задевая бедром его член, который тут же откликается на прикосновение. Стив смущается, не слишком ли многого он хочет, не хватит ли для Баки на сегодня. Но Баки бросает на него такой, обещающий большее, взгляд, что дрожь возбуждения проходит по телу Стива, и член наливается кровью.  
Роджерс опускается между ними, обнимает Баки, притягивает к себе, отнимая у Стива, и тот снова ничего не может поделать с глупой злостью.  
— Сейчас? — спрашивает Роджерс.  
— Да.  
Он понятия не имеет, о чём они.  
Баки возвращается к нему, укладываясь на грудь, и внимательно смотрит в лицо.  
— Чего ты, сопляк? Без тебя мы не станем ничего делать.  
Стив немного расслабляется, но напряжение никуда не уходит.  
Роджерс откручивает колпачок и выдавливает крем на пальцы, больше, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Я хочу вас обоих, — говорит Баки, двигаясь, чтобы удобнее лечь, сам насаживается на пальцы.  
— Как в прошлый раз...  
— Тебя и его, — он кусает губы, — Стив Роджерс. Одинаково. Одновременно. Вы ведь один человек, да?  
Стив бросает взгляд на Роджерса, рассчитывая на помощь, но тот будто бы не обращает внимания на их разговор, и слишком занят, аккуратно и напряжённо двигая рукой.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Стив. Он-то нет, и он не будет участвовать в этом, если заметит хоть тень сомнения в Баки.  
— Да, — уверенно отвечает Баки и, приподнимаясь, накрывает его губы почти невинным поцелуем.  
Роджерс достаёт пальцы и выдавливает на ладонь ещё крема, и прежде чем Стив успевает отреагировать, проводит пару раз рукой по его члену, смазывая. Стив прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать. Это совсем не похоже на его руку.  
Баки внимательно за ним наблюдает и улыбается так, будто он всё понял и ему это понравилось.  
Он толкает Стива в грудь, когда тот пробует встать, и, перекидывая через него ногу, садится на живот. Оглядываясь через плечо, накрывает член Стива ладонью, крепко сжимает и двигает рукой. Выглядит он так, будто всё это делал не раз. И до этого... когда занимался сексом с ним и Роджерсом.  
— Наверное, сейчас... не время спрашивать, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Стив.  
— Смотря что, — не переставая ему дрочить, говорит Баки.  
— Ты так делаешь это... всё делаешь... У тебя кто-то был? Я имею ввиду, мужчин.  
— Да, удачное ты выбрал время, — голос Баки сквозит сарказмом. — Нет, не было. Что-то я взял на заметку у своих девчонок. Надеюсь, они это никогда не узнают, — он усмехается. — А дрочу я, как себе. У меня обширная практика. Помнишь, ты однажды сказал, что у меня отсохнут руки, если ещё раз я разбужу тебя утром?  
— Да, было такое, — тяжело дыша, соглашается Стив, чувствуя облегчение.  
И, чёрт его подери, сейчас его возбуждает даже такое воспоминание.  
— Тихо, — говорит ему Баки, и Стив замирает.  
Он приподнимается и, помогая себе рукой, садится на его член. Медленно и осторожно опускается, до самого конца. Стив сдерживает себя, пытаясь не толкнуться. Он гладит его колени и бёдра, кладёт руки на талию. Баки упирается ему в грудь скользкими от крема ладонями, начинает двигаться. Это ещё жарче, чем в прошлый раз, ещё глубже. Стив стонет от удовольствия, перехватывает инициативу, направляет Баки, толкается вверх, задаёт ритм.  
— Не двигайся, — приказывает Роджерс, и Стив нехотя останавливается.  
Его лихорадит от предвкушения.  
— А ты с кем набрался опыта? — сам от себя не ожидая, спрашивает Стив.  
— У меня совершенно нет чувства момента, — отвечает Роджерс, застыв. — У меня был очень хороший учитель. Который, в свою очередь, всё брал на заметку у своих девушек.  
Баки широко улыбается, но улыбка гаснет, когда Роджерс сжимает его плечо и наклоняет вперёд. Стив прижимает его к своей груди, прикусывает до боли губу, чувствуя скользкий член Роджерса.  
Баки шипит и дёргается вперёд. Стив видит испуг в его распахнутых глазах.  
— Со мной... всё в порядке, — дрожащим голосом говорит ему Баки, прежде чем Стив успевает что-то спросить, — терпимо.  
— Уверен?  
Баки кивает.  
Роджерс входит невыносимо долго и медленно.  
Стив не верит, что они, вжатые друг в друга, слитые в одно целое, ещё могут двигаться, но другой член скользит рядом с его. Ощущений слишком много, до боли тесно.  
Мир сужается до их троих. В голове не остаётся ни одной мысли. Стива не остаётся: словно он распадается на части, отдельные ощущения — влага, жар, теснота, скольжение в нарастающем ритме, мокрые волосы, пот на коже Баки, мягкость его припухших губ, стоны и всхлипы прямо в рот, щекочущее его кожу дыхание.  
Стив кончает первым. Он проваривается в полунебытие, чувствуя хаотичные движения вдоль своего опадающего члена, зубы, больно сжимающиеся на его плече, выплеснувшую влага между их телами на его животе.  
Потом они дремлют, прижавшись друг к другу, Баки утыкается носом Стиву в шею, рука Стива лежит на его боку, касаясь пальцев Роджерса. Стив не хочет засыпать, думая, что когда проснётся, всё это исчезнет, и хочет, чтобы это время длилось бесконечно долго. Но он понимает, что это невозможно.  
Он засыпает.


End file.
